nwaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mga Tao Federation
The Mga Tao Federation is an Island nation with a huge population, most live in cities on the largest island, with lots of farms, ahead of their time using pumps to create a rudimentary aquaponics systems and vertical farms the smaller islands are more agricultural based but remain modern and bustling. The small income of the Federation is made up for by the Socialist economic system, under which everyone is gauranteed a house (the quality depends on how hard they work, but all are clean and come with the necessary facilities), water, plumbing (in lower working areas plumbing may be public), food (for lower working housing this may be 2 loaves of bread per person a day), and the opportunity to improve their situation. In the economic system our low income is made up for by a mandatory 2 years of federal work every citizen must comply with at the age of 20, and around 10% of these people are put into the military for 2 years. This allows the Federation to get things done, as well as pay for their housing, the more productive workers housing, industry, farming, and the military (all workers entering in the 2 year plan live in barracks while their houses are constructed, either by the team they are working with or by another while they work in another field). Education is entirely free in the Federation and anyone who is interested in a collegiate education can apply after their primary schooling, (normally at the age of 22, after their 2 years have been served.) which ends at 20. Families in the Federation are given bigger homes, the Federal workforce (what the workers for 2 years are called) are tasked with building all homes in the Federation, this means that so far every child has their own room and every family a place to live, again families that put in more work get better housing. There are 5 tiers of housing in the Federation, (Tiers have no effect on the places people can visit or on their value to society, as everyone works for 2 years everyone is considered a valuable citizen, the tiers are in place to encourage work and to make the system more resource effective) *Tier 1: For single occupants this is one room with a bed that folds down, public bathrooms, public cafeteria, and public showers. The house has one sink with running water and an icebox. For families this is two rooms, 1 with the sink, table, and couch, the other with one queen bed for the parents and 4 beds that fold down, this allows for 4 children (tier 1 homes are the only ones without separate childs bedrooms. (To get placed in tier 1 your family as a whole has put in 2-3 years of work, leave and off days counted, as is the 3 year requirement, so in all the family has put in less than or exactly a year of unrequired work). *Tier 2: For single occupants there is a room for living, and a seperate bedroom for sleeping and a single bed and closet are provided, the other amenities from tier one are still provided For families there is a living room, and 1 bedroom with a queen bed and 4 bedrooms off the side, small but comfortable for kids, all the same amenities from tier 1 are provided as well (Tier 2 is for those who have worked 5 years or less) *Tier 3: For single occupants there is a living room, a kitchen, and a seperate bedroom for sleeping, as well there is one bathroom with a second sink and a toilet, the bathhouse is still public,the cafeteria is not needed and neither are the bathrooms but otherwise the same amenities from Tiers 1 and 2 are present. (tier 3 is for those who have worked 10 years or less) For families the same amenities from tier 2 and 1 are present except the bathroom is in the house, there is a kitchen, a room for each child, a queen bed for the master bedroom. *Tier 4: The largest amount of people fit into tier 4. There is a large living room with 2 couches, a kitchen with a stove, ice box, oven, a bathroom, a shower, a bedroom for each child, a master with a queen bed, each room has a closet and a night table. (Tier 4 is for those who have worked 20 years or less) *Tier 5: Tier 5 is where the person has the ability to build their own house, the federal workforce must not be used for this and private (government regulated) construction companies must be used. (Tier 5 is for those who have worked 30 years or less Working: There are classes of workers not to do with the housing tiers. (Work Credits each are worth a loaf of bread, in contrast a fish is work 3 credits, or two loaves of bread, this fluctuates according to demand, this is the market socialism part. These credits are not needed for 2 loaves per person a day, but in order for other food/toys/cars/bikes/etc to be bought these must be used. A bike is worth around 30 credits, and a car around 200 credits. *Tier 1: Farmers, receive 10 work credits a week *Tier 2: Industrial workers, Receive 20 Work credits a week *Tier 3: Graduate degree workers, Receive 30 work credits a week *Tier 4: Professional degree workers: Receive 40 work credits a week *Tier 5: Doctorate degree workers: Receive 50 work credits a week *Extra tier: Receive 10 extra work credits a week (a worker who has done more than he/she has been asked will receive 10 extra credits not including the ones they already earn) *Danger Tier: Receive 20 extra work credits a week, this goes for coal miners, volunteer military, and other high risk jobs (Tiers are determined by the operating officer at your facility, this operating officer is from the federal workforce and is cycled out every 2 months to prevent corruption) Businesses earn no work credits from the government and must get them from customers, all businesses are required to give the government 40% of their earnings if they make over 500 work credits a week. if businesses make 100 above that then it increases by 5% etc. Democracy in Socialism: The socialist government is formally planted in the constitution and the government has no ability to mess with it to avoid corruption, the only way the economic system can be changed is by 3 seperate direct democratic votes by the people, at least 2 have to have majority. The president and his cabinet have control of the military, and the police force. The senate has control of making laws that govern social order, military build up, and foreign relations. There is a separate board called the Federal Economic panel that decides where resources need to go and what the Federal workers need to do, the president and the Senate both preside over this and either can appeal their decision, if the president vetoes the economic decision the senate can override by majority if the senate vetoes the economic decision the judicial branch can overrule by majority verdict. The Judiciary is separated into Civil and Federal, the federal judges are responsible for making sure the Economic board does its job in the interests of the people, and to check the president and senate. The civil is self explanatory. Cuisine of the Federation: The food in the Federation is flavored by a huge excess of wheat, vegetables, fruit, and other meat sources (the majority of the people are Vegetarians however this is not a generalization). The traditional dish of the Federation is a vegetable stew made with a natural Ugalandan leaf and a Flamandan sauce served over a wheat flour based pasta like food. Religion of the Federation: Officially the state is Agnostic and the majority of people are atheist, however a majority of the people approximately 75% follow C'Thia, which teaches of logic and compassion. This has formed the basis for society and is the basis for the socialism most thrive on. As well as teaching logic and compassion it teaches that to improve ones self is logical and making choices that benefit the majority has contributed to a low non worker population and a large percentage in the professional working tier and 4 housing tier. This has also made military volunteers plentiful and the nations federal workforce large as volunteers also sign up to do an extra 2 years without receiving work credits. The religion forms most of society and has although not the official religion, implanted itself into the politics and social life of the people. Foreign Affairs and Attitude: The religion of C'thia has also had an effect on foreign relations as well, most people are highly accepting of other cultures and species, this allows for friendly communication between nations, however since the nation being on an island has had little contact with others barring some immigrants, people although in mind agree with other cultures, are still unaccustomed to them and the weaker few may even be afraid of them. To add to this, since it is considered logical to maintain the workforce large and continue to grow, outside travel is limited to 1 month and documents are required to be handed in and you given a temporary visa in order to prevent people from leaving permanently. However as the nations people are supplied with almost everything they need and the harder working and more ambitious rewarded only a few from the tier 1 class are left to want to leave for more amenities, and since they don't have an affinity for work they are less likely to take the risk. Language: The main language of the Federation is Tagalog, however a new form of language called Harmonic is beginning to take hold and is becoming dominant in society, but all federal affairs are currently in Tagalog. Officially the nation has no official language and all languages are accepted due to C'thia. Sports: The major sport in the Federation is Dimingo, which is a cross between soccer, rugby, and hockey. The ball is a small rubber ball half the size of a soccer ball, there are two goals in the game and although it can get more complicated the ball can be kicked, thrown, or hit with a stick each player receives to get a goal. There are other goals to score points in different ways that are discussed in the handbook. Category:Season 5 Category:Nation(S5)